


Judgement

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Family KnB [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF Generation of Miracles, BAMF Kuroko Tetsuya, Badass, Gen, Protective Generation of Miracles, Protectiveness, Team as Family, Teikou A++ Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: What is a miracle but fearsome and wonderous?||They know what you did.||Judgment has been called, witness.





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Had fun writing this. 
> 
> Just had an idea walking to an appointment, and spent the evening writing it out. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Taiga doubted anyone expected for this to happen.

It's not like they all weren't expecting something, it _was_ a get together of the six top schools getting together for a week-long training camp. Which was really a reunion of the generation of miracles, everyone that ever spent any time with any one of them knew that something would happen but this was not on the list.

Kaijō was battling against Yousen with all they had, both miracles were benched to give the chance for the coaches to see what their team was like without their aces. Kaijou was losing by double digits but only narrowly, when a time out was called. Taiga couldn’t hear what was said, but he saw  Kise say something and a (new if he remembered correctly) assistant coach swing his hand backward like he was going to back the blonde. He was on his feet, crying out in shock, he wasn’t the only one from the sound of it. Even Kaijou looked stunned. Kise though took the blow in away Taiga realized would lessen the damage.

The gym had gone silent as Kise's head was bowed. The assistant coach was frozen, arm stretched out.

Kise looked up, eyes still covered in hair,  blood leaking out of his mouth. When Kise’s lips smirked  Taiga felt an icy chill of wariness roll down his spine, and it had him sinking back it to his seat, trying to make himself small. He wasn’t the only one to do so, and he watched as the miracles and the assistant coach were the only ones left standing, both on and off the court.  He eyed Kuroko who was standing staring intently down on the court, and he couldn’t get a read on his partner like he usually could. It was the same with the rest, even Aomine and Murasakibara were both resolutely staring without giving anything away.

The only one that showed anything was Kise’s smirk, that grew wider as he shook his hair out of his face, showing a satisfied look on his face.

“We knew you would mess up eventually, but you lost me ten dollars for putting it up for your restraint,” Kise remarked snidely.  

“What?” the assistant coach blustered.

“See we knew what kind of coach you were so it was just a matter of making sure you went to the right miracle,” Kise declared with a lazy shrug, the assistant coach stared, but even Taiga couldn’t believe what Kise was implying, “ we thought maybe Aomineicchi  but we decided that you shouldn’t force you upon Sakuraicchi, that and we weren’t going to risk Momoicchi, so I was the best option,” Kise explained, the satisfied smirk growing larger as the man paled with each word. Taiga looked around and saw the stunned faces. This was not what anyone expected to happen today, let alone ever.

Taiga had the sudden feeling that he a bystander in tribunal as the other Miracles began speaking.

“We don’t take kindly to your type in _our_ sport,” Aomine sneered as he crossed his arms.

“We certainly won’t allow it to continue,” Midorima pushed up his glasses as his face curled in disgust.

“You will never work with anything to do with Basketball again,” Kuroko stated, cold and sharp, it had Taiga staring at his partner. He had never seen this side of him,  this terrifying side, before. It made him glad it wasn’t directed towards him.

“If you try,” Murasakibara left the threat hanging.

It was Akashi though that finished it, in his regal tone, “You will never coach again and you will never work with children or teenagers ever again for if you do   We will eviscerate your entire life into shambles, spill every secret that has ever passed through your head, then leave you to live with nothing but the shame. Is that understood?” Akashi finished his tone turned hard and cold.

The man looked like a ghost and nodded violently, “Yes sirs.”

Akashi smirked, “good, leave” he dismissed the man, who took off running like he was being chased by a pack of wolves. Which Taiga felt was pretty accurate, the dark smirks he witnessed on the miracles’ faces.  

Silence reigned for a moment at the doors slamming closed echoed the stunned gym.

“What the hell was that?!” Kajiou’s coach yelled.

It wasn’t any of the miracles that answered still standing, but Momoi who had not stood, until now and she stood with regal grace,  “That was Judgement.” Taiga could almost see the way judgment was stressed as a name then an action.

“Judgement?” Rakuzan’s coach staring at Akashi who stared back.

Akashi lifted his chin, looking like every inch like the emperor he was likened to in Taiga’s opinion when he said, “We will not allow abusive coaches, crooked officials, and abusive players stand unhindered”

“Basketball is _ours_ to protect,” Aomine snarled.

“And we will use our might and power to do it,” Kise looked dangerous as if it was a threat.

“Even if it means, that one must stand against the rest,” Kuroko added, and it had the other miracles bowing their heads in respect towards Kuroko, and Taiga felt off-kilter as a new dimension was added to the last year of basketball. The way some of the others were looking they were the same. Even the coaches were looking off balanced.

“Who gave you the power or the right to pass judgment?” the Yousen’s coach asked.

“You all did,” Murasakibara stated bluntly.

“When you let Teiko go unhindered,” Kuroko began to clarify creating a horrifying picture, “for allowing for their illicit training tactics stand, their psychological abuse to continue without check, their gladiatorial mentality.”

“We won’t let another team like us rise, not when we can do something about it,”  Kise said flippantly, but the way he was staring at the crowd was aggressive.

“No one should have to fear harm, not for losing, not for missing a shot, not for missing a block, not for a pass,” Taiga felt nauseous as Midorima listed off what was probably things that Taiga’s _friends_ were punished for.

“And quite honestly we got tired of waiting for adults to fix it, and decided we were going to fix it ourselves” Aomine bite out, “So shut up about who has the right.”

“We become Miracles, because what are miracles if not fearsome and wonderous?” Kuroko asked rhetorically to the stunned gym and on cue, the Miracles made their exit. 

All Taiga knew that from today forward as he watched them walk away,  no one would look at any of the Miracles the same. Fearsome and wondrous indeed. 

No one expected this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on the fic? Opinions on the writing?
> 
> Grammar Mistakes? Spelling Mistakes?
> 
> Until Next Time.
> 
> All comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
